User talk:Digi9346
IceAgumon Is IceAgumon a fan digimon? The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 05:15, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :No It appeared in Digimon World. StinkomanFan 18:14, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Ophanimon Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, where Gatomon's digivolution is Ophanimon rather than Magnadramon. Should that be considered canon enough for an entry under partner? Lanate (talk) 14:24, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Rarity Rarity is only ever C, U, R, H, G, or S. If I can get my scanner working, I'll upload the page of my card pamphlet that lists rarities. Also, in case you're interested - Jim Breen's WWWJDIC is a great resource for amateur translators like me. If you can read basic kana, you can search for words by typing them in in romaji, and there's even a multiradical-kanji search engine so that you can identify kanji based on their pieces. It's much more accurate than babelfish, and it's auto-translator gives you a list of the translations, and allows you to correctly place them yourself. It's what I grew up on when I started taking Japanese - in fact, translating Digimon cards is how I learned the alphabet for foreign words! I don't know if that's helpful or not, but if you ever do find that you're getting a mild interest in learning japanese, it's probably the best dictionary/translator to use (they finally added Digimon to it a year ago).Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Also, this link allows you to access a listing of every card the CT has, which is, at least, all the Battle Terminal and Alpha cards released so far. Personally, I went ahead and downloaded them all, and use Windows search to go through them, but that takes hours to complete.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:58, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Please see this. The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 04:20, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Taken care of. Lanate (talk) 06:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't been around as much. Do you still want help with the cards or are KrytenKoro and you good enough for now? I was just about to start working on Digimon Next, but if there's something else that should be done first, can you tell me? Lanate (talk) 06:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) How are you going I've made a few articles slightly supporting taiora and davari Sandbox What are the functions of sandbox? The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 08:54, 15 November 2008 (UTC) What is your opinion in a battle againts the VR Digimon versus the digidestined they reresent do you think they could do it alone. I know tai could but davis might be in trouble and takato might be able to pull it off if he goes crinsom gif .gif generally have a much-higher image quality than .jpg, and at least for me, are preferable when we have them. I'm organizing my pictures folder for all the Toei/Bandai images I have, and then will put it up as another zip file soon.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:36, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::I have them all organized, and even named correctly, in my computer (though some of them have duplicates I haven't chosen between yet). I can set up another megaupload link like I did last time, though I don't know where I'd put it. I also have a lot of the Japanese cards, which I definitely cannot put up as a public megaupload link - if you want, I can e-mail you the link once I set it up.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 09:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Wanted #Yes #Yes! #YES! #Oh god, oh god, yes! Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 22:15, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Fan Art Help me to delete . I will rename and reupload it. Thanks :' ) ! The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 12:34, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :But, what should it be named correctly? The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 12:44, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Ive been off line a little while Im going to complete the olympus 12 Hey Hey Thanks for the warm welcome!You like Takumi too? I don't know how to use talk pages I'm such an idiot lol. Lady Devimon :) Character songs Sounds perfect to me.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:36, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Opinions needed I need opinions on one of my crazy ideas here --Rad140 20:02, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Video vandalism Okay, according to Uberfuzzy, there is ''no way yet to completely lock out the anon from screwing with the videos. However, according to him they are not actually uploading new videos, but are able to screw with them by pressing the "revert to a previous version" button. Basically, as long as there is only one revision of the video, it should be safe, but if there is more than one, the anon is going to be a pissant about it. I'm going to replace Across The Tears, but in the future, if you need to revise a video, just delete it completely and reupload it. Thanks!Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 08:40, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :No, screw it, even that doesn't work. I guess we just need to semi- or full-protect all video articles when they are made. Thanks a bloody lot, wikia.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 08:49, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::F********K! Even full-protecting it doesn't keep IP's from reverting it, which I tested when I logged out. What the hell kind of system did wikia do?Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 08:51, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::I guess it's just a testament to that the whole video thing on wikia still needs work.---- "I was thinking we should try to remember what it was like when we were kids." "It's a different world now, Jack." "Yeah, I know." 17:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Music Videos How about pages with lyrics and translations? Lanate (talk) 09:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, if you linked them then it's all right. Probably create categories and then link to them? Since any articles will do the same thing anyway, if you don't want to add lyrics. Lanate (talk) 10:29, 14 April 2009 (UTC) k, so this is probably the best list (discography/links) that I found. There's also this (discography) and this (alternate download list). As you said, we should probably try to find any videos/tracks on YouTube first; then upload these links to YouTube ourselves if we can't find anything usable. I don't agree with posting links anywhere... i can guarantee it's copyright violation. It's one thing to give people videos to watch/listen the tracks once, but allowing them to download them would be an entirely different problem. ---- Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. 22:53, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've seen that site before. Sure, I'll do that later this week. If there's any other music videos (off there or elsewhere), you'd like me to upload, let me know, and I'll do my best....what are we going to do for songs that don't have music videos and aren't on YouTube (I know there's a couple)... are we (or I) going to upload them ourselves to use? ---- Rad140 Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. 20:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure, if you give me a list I'll do it (i'm going to be pretty bored this weekend :P). The way things seem to be going now, I think 02 stuff will be finished first (so shouldn't we focus on those songs first?). ::Due to copyright issues on YouTube, I uploaded Keep on onto Vimeo instead. Character Pages These a topic at the Forum (here) that I'd like input on, if you don't mind. Lanate (talk) 21:35, 29 April 2009 (UTC) User Rights I just read an e-mail saying that my user rights had been changed, and was directed to the Wiki logs page where I found this: *Digi9346 changed group membership for User:THB from (none) to rollback I was just wondering what it all meant. THB 16:17, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry I've acted this way. I just wanted to show people that the admin don't rule the wikis, but it got out of hand. I'm sorry please block this account, hell you have to I've deleted blog entries by now and I just cursed. Frontier If there's a script for it, I could work on translating it this summer, but it would take a good while. I was always terrible with the audio portion of my Japanese classes, so if there's no script, you're going to need someone fluent. 16:55, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Digimon Frontier Original Story Wanting to tell(*) 伝える 【つたえる】 (v1,vt) to convey; to report; to transmit; to communicate; to tell; to impart; to propagate; to teach; to bequeath Tell can be replaced with any of these verbs. Literally, the translation is "The thing of want to verb". I think either communicate or tell would be best, and "Wanting to tell you" might even be correct based on the context - do you know what the drama CD's about? RE:Linking Sorry, I was being lazy, and just copy/pasting the video links from my address bar. As from many of my earlier edits, I do know how to link in the wiki. Didn't know about the video thing though. I did fix some of the : linking you missed. Thanks.---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm Wargreymon! Arrrgh! Grrraaww! 21:46, 20 May 2009 (UTC) This week's poll? Q: Are you voting for Royal Knights for this week's poll? Your comment is under the section...but there's no definite vote. With Royal Knights with 5 and Digimon Adventure with 5, you have the potential to break a tie! PS> Ryuu-Rogue finished Digimon Adventure! And E3 started!... For a Monday, it's been a pretty damn good day.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 20:18, 1 June 2009 (UTC) come into my website hi i complete my website but want everyone help this the url http://www.digimonx.wikia.com Re: Ending the World Did you know my goal in life is to end the world (be it fictionally or in actual life... though preferably the former)? Did you know a producer on 24 said he'd like to end the show by blowing up the Earth? (don't try that at home) I'm fine with you fictionally ending the Earth, but if you have to end it in the RL, could you please hold off until there's a 6th season of Digimon? *knocks on wood* ...and, if you could somehow give us Digimon partners or bring Digimon to life before ending all life on the planet, that would be cool too. You know, I'm okay with a Digimon apocalypse. Zombie apocalypse, not so sure.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 20:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :...Ergg...zombies are pretty much the one thing that I have a phobia about. 23:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry. When I devise a method to end the world in real life, you guys will be the first to know. - [[User:Digi9346|'''Digi9346]] - Your destruction is inevitable... 11:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I'll have enough time to start hedging my bets with all the gods I know. Or transfer my consciousness to an alternative universe. :Oh, and ending the world, fictionally, can be a lot of fun. Lanate (talk) 15:30, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Main Page Need main page input/help at the forums here. Thanks.---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 17:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Remaining 02 ep recaps I'm not sure about having two recaps for each episode. It might overcrowd the page, and in the end, all you'd really be getting is the same episode recap in another language, so it wouldn't be adding much to the article in terms of relevant information. They're a nice add-on, but I think we should stick to just the one recap per episode. What do you think? THB 18:19, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Asides from crowding, we're the English Digimon Wiki, so we should probably stick to the *awful* dubs where we can. Also, I'd have to go through and find good sub episodes. For any 02 episodes past 21, the only options are the horrendous Toei subs or raws, at least for the moment.---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 20:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Logo and Favicon I think the most important factor with the logo and favicon is that they sum up all things Digimon, seeing as that's what this wiki's supposed to be about. Even though a lot of you may love Digimon Tamers, for example, there must be at least as many fans who don't, and would rather see their favourite series on the logo. All I'm saying is there needs to be some kind of balance so each series is represented. Having said that, can you think of some common elements featuring in every series, which we might be able to use? (the pixelated logo font is already a good example.) THB 11:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I don't mean to but in, but what about digivices? While each season has different ones, everyone generally knows what they are, and we could cycle through them. Digi-Eggs might work well too. Maybe we need to set up a voting system for it every month if we want to change it?---- Rad140 Dear vandal, I'm not afraid to rollback your ass. 17:09, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Analyser To be honest, I only animated the Koromon image because a still image on a black background would've looked a bit lame. My main concern regarding the screenshost is that repeating the same clip over and over again might look a bit bad, and could be distracting to readers. Though, we could perhaps sort this problem by simply making the animation repeat only every so often, say, every 10 seconds? Another issue is that animation size cannot be adjusted within the analyser without freezing the animation, so we'll have to decide on the size now and stick with that. At the moment, I've set screenshots on my draft to be 250px wide. Do you think this is fine, or should it be bigger/smaller? THB 02:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :I just finished putting up the animated screenshots for all my draft analysers. As mentioned before, each one is 250px wide, with a 10 second pause before starting again. I also added a fade effect at the end of each animation to give a smoother transition back to the beginning. So, would be okay to start editing animations into the actual articles in the current format? THB 00:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry about the fan digimon mix-up. i had accidentally hit save before i even edited anything. i have the hang of the site now. and have a few pages up Look here Look here: User:Создание сайта москва ttw6qqu1ihlyz1u. I don't know russish (I could read only "Moscow"), but this is not some kind of spam? Final Cannon Talk 22:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Title screenshots on main page I thought we could maybe do with something slightly different to the column of title screenshots in the main page. I found an image with all the Japanese logos on it (which you actually uploaded), and created an image map which links each logo in the image to its corresponding series (click here to see what I mean). I think this would be good since it puts all the logos neatly together, and it leaves more room on the page for other things. So, do you think it would be okay if I put it up? THB (Talk page) 02:12, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I didn't have anything in mind, but it seems a few ideas have already been discussed here. THB (Talk page) 18:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Music Sidebar Hi Digi9346, would you mind adding a link to Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: 2003 -Spring- to the Drama CD header for Digimon Adventure 02 in the "Music" category in the sidebar, as well as one for Original Story: 2½ Year Break to the Drama CD header for Digimon Adventure? It's only because they're important pieces of canon that are missing links (you should read/listen to them/translation, if you haven't already), and because I can't do it myself. Thanks.---- Rad140 Message 05:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Episode screenshot capture I simply use Windows Movie Maker to capture screenshots, though they're actually JPG images. They become GIF images when I make the animations (using Animation Shop 3 - old program, but still does the job). THB: "If only I got paid for this." 22:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers Anime Widget Hi Digi9346, Due to recent changes, the Wikianswers widget now sends questions to Wikianswers Anime rather Wikianswers. Can you change the following pages accordingly, so they redirect to Wikianswers Anime rather than Wikianswers: MediaWiki:Answers widget user note, MediaWiki:Answers widget anon note and MediaWiki:Answers widget admin note Find questions about Digimon on Wikianswers Anime. MediaWiki:Ask a question Ask a Digimon question Thanks... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 17:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Memorial Book I generally stay away from the character article's, so this is probably more Lanate's bag. Thanks, though, it's really awesome! 18:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction Why have fanfiction on the mother site when there is a Digimon Fanfiction site? Wouldn't it be easier to make use of that?? - --BoRadiant 14:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions Since you are an admin, i wanted to give some suggestions. Please enable the live chat on this wiki and also the category exhibition. Believe me you'll have more users. --Duncan Ravenclaw 10:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :No to live chat, we already have an IRC that doesn't pollute the wiki. :No to category exhibition, because it absolutely would not work with how we set pages up. 19:17, December 26, 2011 (UTC) VictoryGreymon avatar Hey, we are doing an image clean up on the site, and there's something I want to ask you. :The page has a list of images that aren't being used anywhere in the Wiki. However, it only shows 1000 files and is only updated once a day, rather than automatically like categories. :This Wiki has rules about fan art licensing, which include proving you made the image yourself, or that you have permission to use it in case someone else made it. Images that don't follow this guideline are deleted. :Some images, however, follow this but aren't used anywhere, and this clusters the unused files page, and we are putting them in the uploaders' user pages. :An image you uploaded a long time ago is not fully licensed. Granted, it was uploaded 6 years ago, and I don't know if we had these rules back in the day. It is File:Digi9346Avatar.jpg, and is licensed as "My own avatar. :D", without specifying if it was made by you, by someone else, or if you cropped it from an official sprite. Since you are now using a different image as an avatar, I have to ask you: Do you still want this image uploaded in the Wiki? If yes, complete the proper licensing. If not, delete it please. 19:35, December 15, 2014 (UTC)